Lesson Learned
by TheOne0001
Summary: Sakura Gets Punished which totally freaks her out and whats when her friends..and rival gets amused by it read and find out
1. Punishment Started

Lesson Learned

Naruto Addition

_Rating 18_

_Disclaimers I so do not own Naruto _

_Author notes - I am going to make more then one there going to be different shows and you can read this same story that's not the adult version on my other account Fabulous Sharpay Evans _

_Summary - Tsunade punishes Sakura and read to find out what her punishment is_

_(TSITSI)_

_One-day Sakura was walking in a forest then she said "Naruto you are so dead" as Naruto said _

"_Sakura chan it was an accident" as Sasuke said "you being alive is an accident" as Naruto yelled out _

"_SHUT UP SASUKE!" as Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto said _

"_see Sakura chan I really didn't mean to run into your bath like that" as Sakura sighed as Naruto started thinking to himself _

"_although I really did love what I saw the way Sakura chan breast bounced like they did" as Sakura just glared at Naruto as Sasuke just smirked then turn to walk away as Naruto looked confused as Sakura sighed _

_A Week Later After The Mission_

_As Sakura ran up to Tsunade's office then said "Tsunade sama the mission was a success" as Tsunade said _

"_obviously I can tell that" as Sakura tilted her head showing she was confused then asked _

"_Tsunade sama how can you tell it was we just got back" as Tsunade smirked then said_

"_well first of all your not dead and second I hope your not calling me dumb" as Sakura started waving her hands back and forth saying "n…no no of course not" as Tsunade smirked arrogantly before saying _

"_I believe you was" as Sakura limitedly started apologizing saying_

"_no I wold never call you dumb I am sorry" she started whining slightly as Tsunade graphed Sakura's chin forcing her to look up at her as Sakura blinked confusedly as Tsunade then started kissing Sakura on the lips as Sakura's face started going completely red and she manage to pull away then she said then she said _

"_Lady Tsunade w…what are you doing?" she asked beet red as Tsunade smirked even more then said_

"_Sakura you have been a bad girl I am going have to punish you" as Sakura asked "h..how was I bad" she asked completely confused as Tsunade then said "you…questioned me" as Sakura just glanced at her then said "your kidding me right?" as Tsunade smirked then said "nope I am fucking you" _

_TO BE CONTINUED SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT I AM HOPING TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON_


	2. CHAPTER TWO  PUNISHING  TIME STARTS NOW

Lesson Learned

Naruto Addition

_Rating 18_

_Disclaimers I so do not own Naruto _

_Author notes - I am going to make more then one there going to be different shows and you can read this same story that's not the adult version on my other account Fabulous Sharpay Evans _

_Summary - Tsunade punishes Sakura and read to find out what her punishment is_

_Last Time - Team 7 just finish up a mission and Sakura had went to let Tsunade know the mission was a success which she found out her sensai already knew then it all ended up with Sakura started to get punished _

CHAPTER TWO - PUNISHING TIME STARTS NOW!

As Sakura's face went completely red as Tsunade smirked then pulled Sakura onto her desk as Sakura then asked "T..Tsunade sama what are you doing" as Tsunade smirked then said "you will find out" as she started unzipping Sakura's dress as Sakura blinked then realize what was going on and she started blushing even more then said "Tsunade same umm you can't" as Tsunade eyes narrowed then she said "I can't" as Sakura knew right then she has made a big mistake as she let out a small gulp knowing of her mistake telling the hokage of all people they can't as Sakura glanced up at her then said

"I am sorry I didn't mean to…" but was cut off by a pair of lips against hers as Tsunade slowly started undoing Sakura's dress as soon as the dress was fully unzipped she immediately started taking it off and pulled away just to see Sakura now in a pink supporting bra that has pictures of hearts on it and matching shorts that had a red bow on it with hearts all over them as Tsunade smirked then said "supporting bra?" as Sakura's face even redder and she tried to cover her body up but Tsunade smirked then smacked her hands away as Tsunade took of the younger girls shorts then seen a pair of shorter shorts underneath them as Tsunade looked at her with a confused face then took them off to then seen a pair of pink panties that had hello kitty and some red hearts on them as Tsunade couldn't but start laughing then said

"that's cute" a 15 year old girl with a supporting bra and hello kitty panties" as Sakura glanced at the ground even more embarrassed then when she glanced up she saw Tsunade now only in a red lacy bra and a matching pair of red lacy panties as Sakura immediately covered up her eyes blushing even more now as Tsunade then unhooked Sakura's bra then took it off smirking at the sight then slid her hand into Sakura's panties as Sakura started blushing more as Tsunade started rubbing faster on her pussy as Sakura let out a soft moan not being able to hold it in as Tsunade smirked then slid Sakura's panties off then she pulled Sakura to where she was on the desk as she made Sakura spread her legs then she started licking Sakura's pussy as Sakura's face went completely red as she started whimpering and begging Tsunade to stop as but Tsunade graphed Sakura by the breast and smirked then said

"no I am going to do you hard Sakura and the more you beg for me to stop I am going to go harder" as Tsunade then started sucking on Sakura's nipples as the door opened to the hokage's room and

Ino, Rock Lee, Naruto and Sasuke came walking in

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHER NOTES - things are going to get crazy

Sakura: oh my god…what did I ever do wrong L

Ino: this is getting good J…I knew Sakura was gay

Sakura: hentai

Naruto: Sakura's nude I love she is sooo hot

Ino: she had hello kitty panties on and a supporting bra on and shes 15 in this

Sakura: *turns away embarrassed*

Tsunade: I am not gay and I will NEVER do that to Sakura

Me: one more word out you to Sakura and Tsunade I am going to put Jiraya in on the action

Jiraya: yes put me in

Sakura/Tsunade: NO!

Everyone: burst out laughing

Naruto: I am going to be doing Sakura chan right

Me: maybe…

Sakura: no well Jiraya san is worst

Naruto: yes Sakura chan likes me more

Sakura: I didn't say that

Ino: you kinda did

Me: that's it for this chapter

Sakura: No I can't lose to Ino-pig again this to embarrassing

Everyone: burst out laughing

Sakura: SHUT UP *stomps away embarrassed while mumbling something about annoying stupid perverts*


	3. Lesson Learned Busted Part Three

_Rating 18_

_Disclaimers I so do not own Naruto _

_Author notes - I am going to make more then one there going to be different shows and you can read this same story that's not the adult version on my other account Fabulous Sharpay Evans _

_Summary - Tsunade punishes Sakura and read to find out what her punishment is_

_Last Time - Tsunade was in the middle of punishing Sakura when everyone walked in _

CHAPTER THREE - BUSTED PART ONE

As Sasuke just put his hands in his pockets and started walking away as he let a huff silently as Naruto grinned then mumbles something about lucky O bachan then Naruto took of running in there making Tsunade and Sakura both jump as Tsunade glared at Naruto then said "what are you doing" as Naruto grinned then started groping Sakura then as Sakura's face went straight redder then ever as she smacked Naruto upside the head and said p…pervert as Ino came in then said

"Naruto your not suppose to come running in while they are doing…that" as Tsunade smirked then said

"its alright I am just teaching Sakura a lesson" as Ino glanced Naruto about to ask him something when she noticed what Naruto was doing as Ino was already blushing from what she thought she would never see then she noticed what Naruto was doing

TO~BE~CONTINUES

Sakura: I don't know why I am asking this but umm what was Naruto kun doing

Naruto: well read the story then you should know

Sakura: don't act like smart ass

Naruto oh just wanted a reason to talk about my ass

Sakura: *stomps away* I am going to go and die now

Sasuke: have fun with that

Naruto: Sasuke's gay

Sasuke: what?

Naruto: only losers saids what

Sasuke: Exactly…cause you just did

Sakura: I hate this story

Me: starts crying no Sakura you must not say that

Sakura: Ending for the chapter

Me: although I sorry this chapter is way to short I kinda got in a writers block I am sorry

Sakura: great then maybe you wont be able to start writing more fan fics about me


End file.
